Because I am your Servant
by CandyEmmy
Summary: Naruto has been Sasuke's servant since they were young, but after all this time a rift starts to form between them that neither can overcome on their own. Mainly SasuNaru. Contains yaoi and lemons.
1. Chapter 1

Thank you for checking out my story! It is rated M because it will definitely have 'naughty situations' in later chapters. It'll also include Uchihacest so if you're bothered by that type of thing either don't read it or just ignore it or something.

It'll also include lemons, and stuff, so yeah.

--

"Sasuke."

Sasuke looked up with lidded obsidian eyes as his father entered the room. His attention was instantly drawn not to his father, but to the petite boy by his side.

"This is Uzumaki Naruto. He'll be your servant from today on." His father addressed him again, but Sasuke didn't even bother to take his gaze off the other boy.

This Naruto boy clung to the head of the Uchiha clan's leg as if he had no idea how important this man really was. His blue eyes flashed around the room, his discomfort apparent on his tanned face. His pale blond hair was in need of a haircut, wisps of it flying out messily.

Sasuke held out his hand, staring intently at the boy. Naruto looked down at his hand, then uneasily back to Sasuke. Finally, he shook Sasuke's hand, his darker skin contrasting Sasuke's pale skin. His skin was rough against the young heir's, the result of blisters and calluses meeting skin that had never done much work.

"Naruto will be living in this house starting today."

--

"Wake up already teme!" Naruto's irritated voice accompanied the hand he was using to shake Sasuke rather roughly by the shoulder, wrinkling the light blue fabric there. "C'mon! If you're late for school, I'll be the one that gets in trouble!"

The raven-haired boy swatted the hand away sleepily, muttering something incoherently. His effort was in vain, as the hand was instantly replaced and now shaking even harder. He gritted his teeth and finally admitted defeat, sitting up in his bed. "I'm awake, already." He growled, glaring at the blonde-haired blue-eyed boy next to his bed.

The next thing he knew, Naruto had a hand gripping his arm and was practically pulling him out of bed. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked irritably, attempting to pull his limb out of the other's grasp.

"I'm trying getting you ready, no thanks to you!" He shouted, not relinquishing his grip. "You're going to be late!" It was odd for Naruto to be the voice of reason, he usually being the outlandish one and Sasuke usually being more mature.

Suddenly, his hands were at Sasuke's chest, deftly undoing the buttons of his pajama top. Sasuke stared, more than a little stunned, at Naruto for a few moments, his mouth opening and closing soundlessly. Finally, he regained his composure and pushed him away, putting distance between them. "I can do that myself, dobe!"

"Oh yeah? Then why aren't you doing it?" Naruto quickly stepped forward, re-launching his assault on the white buttons with hardly a moment lost. Within seconds, he was pulling the top off. It was staring to become a hard task with Sasuke struggling so much against the hands that yanked on fabric relentlessly. Somehow Naruto had gotten the garment off in the tussle and threw it off to the side casually.

A look of dread came onto Sasuke's face as Naruto slowly reached for his waistline, delicate fingers nearing with every second. He immediately shouted harshly, "I'll do it myself!" He regretted the tone he used, but it didn't look like the blonde was bothered by it. The younger simply pushed him over onto the bed, nimble hands quickly getting a hold on the fabric, brushing a sensitive area. Sasuke breathed in harshly through gritted teeth, body going rigid.

"S-stop," His voice had a slight tone of desperation, a rare occurrence for him. He didn't know what would happen if Naruto realized that he was responding from just this slight contact. He bet that it wouldn't turn out well. With that thought, he pushed Naruto's hands away and put his own in his lap to cover up any evidence. "Get out." He prayed that Naruto wouldn't notice the abnormal flush in his cheeks.

Naruto opened his mouth, about to argue back, but Sasuke quickly shut him up, "that's an order."

Naruto instantly stopped what he was doing, scowling at the older boy. An inner conflict between his rebellious side and his teachings to be obedient showed blatantly on his face. Finally, he dropped his hands to his side and stormed out of the room without a word.

The second the door closed behind him Sasuke collapsed back onto his bed, running a hand through his raven hair. That had been too dangerous for his liking. He had long since made this oath to himself when he first realized his growing feelings for the other boy.

He couldn't ever let him know. If he did, he would feel obliged to go along with his feelings. He didn't want to force the other to do anything, and telling him his feelings would definitely go against this. He was mad at himself for ordering Naruto just now, but he would rather order something small like that than reveal his feelings.

--

"That idiot!" Naruto shouted once he was in the hallway, purposely being loud enough for Sasuke to hear him. He waited for a few seconds to see if there would be a reply, hoping that Sasuke would chase after him to recant. After he did not show, he walked to the head of the stairs, muttering to himself under his breath, "I try to help him out and he just gets mad at me."

At the foot of the stairs, he was greeted by the sight of Itachi, his master's elder brother, just finishing up his breakfast and washing his plate in the sink. Even though he was running late on time judging from the clock, his face still retained the calm composure he always seemed to have.

"Ohayo gozaimasu," Naruto said quietly, walking towards the pantry without looking up at the older and more intimidating male.

Itachi returned his greeting and then remained silent while he scrubbed off the remnants of egg yolk. Even though it was true that he was now an important part of his father's company, he lived alone, with the exception of Sasuke and Naruto, so he had to make his own breakfast. And like everything else, he was naturally good at it.

He finally spoke up again as Naruto placed some bread in the toaster, causing him to jump slightly. "Is Sasuke up?"

"Yeah," Naruto nodded, "he's getting dressed right now."

"Usually servants help their masters do things like that," Itachi spoke, his eyes not leaving the sink for a second.

Naruto looked uneasily to the side before responding, "he kicked me out."

Itachi's mouth twisted into a small smile, apparently finding something amusing in what was said. His dark eyes, not unlike his brother's, flickered to the blonde for a moment and looked him over, much to Naruto's discomfort. "I see."

Their conversation was interrupted by a very sleepy and slightly irritated Sasuke. "Shouldn't you be gone already, Aniki?" He was fully dressed in his school uniform that matched Naruto's—black pants and a button-up white T-shirt.

"I'm going to work a little later today so I thought I'd give you both a ride," Itachi gave the smile that made so many girls fall in love. Sasuke couldn't see how they all fell for it since it was so obviously fake to him.

Sasuke's eyes flickered to his elder brother's rather handsome face. "You're acting strangely charitable."

"If you don't want the ride, then refuse." As he spoke, he put on a suit jacket over the collared shirt and tie he was wearing.

"Sasuke!" Naruto called his name, motioning to the clock to draw some attention to the time. He pulled the toast out prematurely, tossing one of the browned pieces to Sasuke.

"Fine," Sasuke said, a bit uneasy to owe his brother favors.

With that said and done, they all climbed into the luxurious company car, a perk of being the heir to the company, and were off to work.

"Can't you drive faster?" Naruto asked impatiently, eyes returning to the watch on his wrist every couple of seconds.

"Do you want me to get pulled over for a speeding ticket and lose even more time?" Itachi said with a knowing smile, already aware of what the answer would be.

Despite Naruto insisting that they were going to be late, they managed to make it to the stylish building that was their school. A lot of glass was incorporated into the design, mainly around the front of it, giving it a modern look.

Sasuke sauntered to the front doors, Naruto walking dutifully besides him mumbling that he should at least carry his bag. The heir received the usual admiring stares. Being from a rich family and having good looks led to a great deal of fans, some more infatuated than others.

One of his fans whose name he actually knew approached him, teal eyes shining brightly. "Sasuke, I was afraid that you would be late!" She brushed strands of pink hair behind her ear, a girlish blush on her pale cheeks.

Haruno Sakura, one of his fans that would actually talk to him instead of just staring from a distance. She was quite a diligent student and was secretary of the Student Council currently. She always acted coy and kind-hearted around him, but he was well aware that she acted quite different in the company of others from what he's heard. The entire façade annoyed him.

"Ohayo, Haruno." He said simply, not making eye contact for more than a few seconds. He glanced towards the doors, mentally regretting that he had gotten caught by her. Most of the time he could usually get away if he saw her coming. But today he hadn't been on the look out for once and got caught.

"I already told you before," She shyly looked to the side for a moment, "you can call me Sakura-Chan if you really want to." The look she shot Naruto informed him that the same did not go for him. "After school, we were planning on going out to karaoke, and I was wondering…" Her eyes remained on the ground, glancing up at him nervously every couple of seconds. Her shoe traced circles in the dirt, a practiced habit of hers.

Naruto suddenly latched onto Sasuke's arm, encircling his own around it. "Sasuke-Sama has to be getting to class before the bell rings." He announced, addressing him formally like he always did in front of other people. With that, he pulled him away from the girl and into the building, which was easy since Sasuke didn't put up any sort of a fight. Sakura was left scowling at the entrance to the school.

"What was that?" Sasuke asked once they were on their way towards their homeroom.

Naruto just stared ahead, mouth twisted slightly downward. Sasuke was about to ask again, unsure if he was heard when the blonde spoke up. "You were going to be late."

The small hope that maybe he was jealous, hope that Sasuke didn't even realize he had until now, was gone. He told himself for the thousandth time that Naruto just thought of him as a friend, and maybe not even that anymore. It was undeniable that Naruto had been distancing himself from him. He even started to explain his actions as 'what a servant would do', something he would have absolutely refused to do when they were younger.

Sasuke frowned. He had never wanted him as a servant and when he insisted upon acting like one he wanted to order him to quit it, which in turn would just make him more of a servant. Frustrated by the thought, he entered the classroom with a grimace on his face.

Naruto, like always, entered after him, rationalizing it in his mind as the proper way to act as a servant.

--

During lunch Sasuke was called to the student council room to give a quick report, since he was the class president. He stood in front of the president, a tall boy one year his senior. The president, Hyuuga Neji, was the heir to the Hyuuga family corporation, since the current head now only had two daughters and they stuck to the tradition of a man succeeding. His situation was alike to Sasuke's, except for the fact that he was the sole heir while Itachi was more likely to inherit than his younger brother.

Neji looked every part the student council president, school uniform crisp and clean and long coal-black hair brushed neatly out of his face. He sat in a black chair, one leg crossed over the other, looking over a stack of papers. "Everything seems to be in order." He said, pale eyes rising from the surveys Sasuke had just brought him. "You're free to go."

Sasuke nodded his head and bowed, turning to exit. He only opened the door an inch before a slender hand reached over his shoulder to close it. He didn't need to turn around to identify the person leaning over him as Neji.

"My offer still stands." A smile graced his lips as he peered down at Sasuke. His chest was almost right against Sasuke's back, close enough for the younger to feel the heat emanating from him.

He had tried to get the Uchiha heir to join the student council when he transferred over from the junior high, but Sasuke simply declined without a reason.

It wasn't that he doubted the Uchiha heir's abilities, but the real reason that he wanted him around was simply because he wanted him. The moment he saw him, with his cold, unyielding eyes and slender yet muscular frame, he knew that he wanted him. He had to suppress a shiver at the thought of that usual proud expression replaced by flushed cheeks and ragged breaths escaping those all too tempting lips.

Neji grasped Sasuke's hand that was holding onto the doorknob and brought it to his mouth, kissing it gently.

"I'm not interested." Sasuke finally spoke up, voice unusually calm for a situation like this.

Neji simply smiled against his pale skin before returning his hand to his side. He took a step back, deciding that he'd let him go for now. "I know."

Sasuke opened the door and walked out into the hall, already putting this incident behind him and heading to lunch. Since the Uchiha and Hyuuga companies had an unspoken kind of truce, he decided that the best course of action was just to ignore it. He had no interest in starting up a scandal.

He remembered Naruto saying that he'd be eating on the roof and made his way up to the top of the stairwell where a metal door was located, the only entrance onto the top of their building. As he swung the heavy door outwards, there was a few seconds where he was momentarily blinded by the sunlight, a large change from the previous darkness of the stairwell.

As his vision returned to him, the first thing he saw was Naruto grinning playfully, a sight he hadn't seen for quite some time. He smiled often enough, but none of those smiles contained the same energy this one grin had. This one action was enough to bring a smile onto his own face, which was quickly wiped out by the next think he saw.

The second sight greeting him was another guy getting fed by Naruto with an equally happy grin on his face.

--

Thanks for reading the first chapter!

Um, I don't really have much to say. o3o

Neji is a lot more, uh, 'rapist'y than he is in the series because in this one he was never the outcast or anything and has become accustomed to being pompous and getting his way.


	2. Chapter 2

allthningsANIME: Thanks for the motivation-slash-threat. XD It helps a lot!

SakuraNekoGirl09: Just did. ;3

kit onigri: Yep yep. Poor Sasuke. x3

SilentKiller1: That would be an interesting alternate chapter. X3

Thank you for the reviews

--

He was Inuzuka Kiba, a trouble maker who sat in the last row of the classroom. He currently had food on his tanned face, Naruto laughing and missing his mouth several times. A few flecks of rice had somehow gotten into his hair, but he didn't really mind. Somehow the two had started a game, where just as Naruto was about to feed him Kiba would say something funny and the blonde would laugh and miss horribly.

The sound of the door closing brought their game to a close and their gazes to Sasuke. "Already done? That was fast." Naruto was speaking more casually in front of Kiba than most other people. Usually he'd address him as Sasuke-Sama in the presence of others but he didn't bother around Kiba.

Sasuke eyed the cast on Kiba's right arm, reasoning out that Naruto was only feeding him because he couldn't feed himself. That was a bit reassuring, but there was no denying that Naruto seemed oddly comfortable and carefree around Kiba. He instantly repressed the jealous words that were threatening to escape from his mouth, remaining silent.

It was true Sasuke never planned to confess, but he always thought that nothing would change from their current situation. He expected them to always be together, if not as friends at least as a servant and employer. The thought that it was possible for Naruto to start liking someone else never even occurred to him. He cursed his naive way of thinking.

The moment he saw them sitting there he felt the urge to take Naruto by the hand and drag him off where their world would only consists of the two of them. But he didn't want to control him like that.

All at once, he realized that only option was open to him if he wanted Naruto to be happy. He had to throw away his feelings for him. If they only served to burden Naruto, then he reasoned that they shouldn't even exist.

Sasuke was brought out of his thoughts by Naruto, who was now standing right in front of him and talking with a concerned voice. "Sasuke, are you okay? You look kind of…"

All at once the stricken look was gone, replaced by the fake half smile that was so favored by his brother. "What do you mean, dobe?"

--

Naruto was surprised that Sakura managed to catch them for the second time that day, this time outside the school gates. She shot a glare at Naruto that for some reason she seemed to think Sasuke wouldn't see although he was standing right there. She was still miffed at him interrupting their conversation earlier that morning.

"So like I was saying this morning…" She was still intent on bringing Sasuke along, "We're going to go get some food and go to karaoke, and I was hoping that you could come too."

Naruto sighed, waiting for the usual declination that was given whenever she worked up the courage to ask him to go somewhere.

"Sure."

His blue eyes widened and shot to Sasuke's face as he gave his answer. Sasuke saw the look of shock on Naruto's face but didn't give any sign that he noticed it.

Sakura was just as surprised, being turned down every time for the past year. "R-really?" She stuttered, hardly able to believe that her ears weren't deceiving her.

Sasuke nodded, not feeling the need to verbally repeat his answer. Sakura let out a squeal and latched onto his arm, not even letting go when a few other girls from the school approached.

"He's coming!" She announced with triumphant smile, looking lovingly up at Sasuke.

"You mean he actually agreed?" Ino asked, a bit pissed that Sakura had actually succeeded where she hadn't. Her blonde hair was tied back into a ponytail, some strands left loose to hang in her face. She folded her thin arms across the white fabric of her school uniform, now smiling flirtatiously at Sasuke. "Well, whatever. Let's go, shall we?"

--

Naruto had gone along with Sasuke on this little excursion, all the while wondering what had gotten into him. He was the type to avoid large groups and social events like this, so for him to suddenly accept was completely out of character.

Naruto watched him worriedly from under blonde bangs. They had went out and got a bite at some fast food chain with food that tasted bland after eating home cooking or expensive doggy bags brought back by Itachi most of the time.

Much to his relief, there were a couple guys thrown into the mix. Naruto's idea of a good time was definitely not being surrounded by squealing fangirls for several hours.

One was Nara Shikamaru, a guy he didn't know much about but was complaining about how Ino had dragged him along. The other one he recognized was known as Rock Lee, a boy with unique looks who spent most of the time staring adoringly at Sakura who in turn gazed at Sasuke in the same manner.

He had no idea who the rest of the group was, though.

A plate of french fries being pushed in front of him interrupted his thoughts. He looked up at Sasuke, confused about the sudden gesture.

It almost seemed like Sasuke could hear the unvoiced question as he spoke, "You're not eating. I know it's not that good, but you'll get hungry later if you don't eat."

"I know that, teme." Naruto grumbled under his breath so the others wouldn't hear, grudgingly taking a french fry and dipping it into a container of ketchup.

--

After eating their fill they made their way to karaoke. They rented a medium-sized room, couches along each wall but the one that had the small stage and microphone. The walls were painted a creamy yellow that matched well with the light green couches and darker carpet. Sakura and Ino were reluctant to sit down, both trying to wait until Sasuke sat and snag the spot next to him. They were both sorely disappointed as the brunette sat down at the end, the ever-present Naruto next to him.

Ino sat down directly by Naruto in hopes that she could persuade him to move it. "Hey, why're you always around him? I know you're his servant and all, but don't you think he might be annoyed by you constantly tagging along?" She whispered inconspicuously, leaning over so she could be heard over a girl who was belting out some song.

Naruto blinked, processing what she said. He told himself that these girls were more annoying than he could ever be and remained in his place, although now with another worry that he might be a burden. He watched Sasuke from the corner of his eye, noting how he was acting.

Sasuke was talking almost pleasantly across the aisle with Sakura who was all too pleased to be receiving the attention. He was wearing a smile that looked strangely out of place on him. It wasn't because he never smiled. Naruto had seen him do that plenty of times. It was because his smile was completely forced.

Sasuke was trying to give this girl a chance. He was hoping that maybe he'd find an interest in someone else and would give up on Naruto. But he couldn't help but feel only disdain for Sakura.

She rambled on and on about pointless and rather idiotic things. When he tried to lead the conversation away to something that he actually found interesting in hopes of finding that they had something in common, it was obvious that she had no idea what he was talking about.

So now he was just basically not listening to what she said, giving the occasional nod now and then so she didn't think he was ignoring her. He glanced over at Naruto a few times to find him arguing with Ino in hushed tones.

"Your brother is Uchiha Itachi, right?"

Sasuke's attention instantly went back to Sakura, thrown off by the sudden mention of his brother. He gave a grim smile before answering, "… Yeah."

"I thought so!" She clapped her hands together, proud of herself. "You two just look so alike! He's quite popular these days, you know, after being featured in that one business magazine. What's he like at home?" She asked inquisitively, staring at him with gleaming eyes.

Sasuke's hands balled into fists on his lap as he gave his answer, "He's like most people." He answered cryptically, leading to Sakura pressing him for more answers.

Naruto looked away from his conversation at the mention of Itachi, and now watched Sasuke anxiously. He knew that Sasuke did not like talking about his brother. He never found out what exactly happened that transformed him from someone who loved his older brother to a person that hated mentioning him.

Naruto knew that he had to do something to stop this. Sasuke was obviously having a hard time answering her prying questions. He rose to his feet, Sasuke staring at him in bewilderment before he was hoisted up from the couch and dragged to the stage. "Let's sing a duet."

"What?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow as Naruto leafed through the pamphlet to select a song.

Naruto's face brightened and suddenly he was facing Sasuke with a happy grin that the brunette just couldn't say no to. "How about this one?" He couldn't help but laugh as he pointed at the song title.

Sasuke almost smirked himself, but somehow retained his calm composure. "You can't be serious."

It was apparent that Naruto was in fact serious as he selected the song on the electronic screen and threw Sasuke a microphone. The room of people watched silently, staring wonderingly at the usual quiet brunette who now appeared as if he was going to sing. They were all expecting him to refuse and sit down and were surprised to find him going along with the others wishes.

The confusion increased as a strange instrumental piece started to be heard from the speakers. Sasuke and Naruto stood motionless, both with their eyes closed. All of a sudden, they both burst out into song in forced deep voices. They weren't the best singers, but at the same time they weren't unpleasant to listen to. Sasuke sung reservedly while Naruto was practically throwing himself fully into the song, swaying back and forth with the beat.

Everyone simply stared, dumbstruck. The song sounded like it was from some old kid's anime from the early nineties. The lyrics were quite dumb and the chorus was practically shouted. Seeing a person like Sasuke singing it was quite a sight.

But it was undeniable that the calm and collected Sasuke actually seemed to be enjoying himself.

This was actually the intro song of a show that Sasuke and Naruto watched together when they were much younger. After watching it every week, they'd go out and pretend to be the main characters, which would Sasuke would completely deny if it was brought up now. Naruto hadn't forgotten, though, and knew that this had to be the song they sung when he saw it.

The music slowly faded out, leaving behind a very quiet room. Naruto laughed while collapsing onto the couch with Sasuke, oblivious to befuddled stares. "That was great." He grinned at the brunette. "Are you feeling better?" He said, this time more quietly. "You've been acting weird all afternoon. If something's bothering you, you don't have to hide it."

Sasuke was struck speechless for a few seconds. He had almost perfected the art of a fake smile, never being called out on it before. Slowly, a small smile formed on his lips.

Naruto was a person who completely understood him. Possibly the only one. He could be himself around him and no one else. He didn't even want to try to be himself around anyone else.

Sasuke found his hand intertwined with Naruto's, squeezing tightly. "Sasuke?" Naruto tilted his head to the side, wondering what was with the contact.

"Just let me stay here like this for a little bit," Sasuke said softly.

Naruto nodded and they were content, closed off from the rest of the world, hands hidden from prying eyes between them.

Sasuke was all too aware that no matter what, he wouldn't be able to throw away this feeling. Naruto was the only one for him.

--

Done with another chapter! I am thoroughly impressed with myself, finishing this in two days.

I like the last couple of paragraphs quite a bit. :3 The rest of it is okay. isn't very confident in fanfics writing skills


End file.
